Wilting Peach
by idyslexiaheart
Summary: What had happened to her to make her truly believe there was no way out. What had happened to the happy, bubbly girl she had once been. Rated for sexual themes rape and language, etc. etc. HitsuHina goodness, because I can't help myself sometiems :
1. Chapter 1

This idea popped into my head and I figured what the heck.The story does start out dark but it gets gradually andgradually happier and all that fun stuff. This is like atradgedy, drama, romance, humor, self discovery type fic.Well as usual read and review. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the hallway pulling her black sleeves over her hands. She walked with her head down, never once making any kind of eye contact with anyone. Her shapeless black turtle neck shirt went down to her thighs, her jeans so loose they almost fell off. Her clothes did nothing to compliment her perfect figure. She turned a corner and stopped in front of a door, her brown eyes looked for a moment at the room number on the glass then she looked down and shuddered as she read the name on the plaque indicating who's room it was. She took a deep breath and stepped in. Maybe if she walked in fast enough he wouldn't notice her and she would be able to make it to a seat before he could think to utter a word to her. She walked in and nearly ran to the closest seat but was stopped when she was two steps away from her desired destination. 

"Why good morning Momo." He spoke and she noticeably flinched. She finished walking to her seat and plopped down without responding back. He had a fox like grin on his face and he spoke again.

"Now Momo is that anyway to treat your professor?" He asked.

She looked at him and wondered how he could do this. Come to school everyday as if nothing had happened, converse with her like he use to when she had admired him, when she had been a bright happy young girl, when she had been a good student and always wore a smile. 

"My apologies. Good morning Mr. Ichimaru." She said without looking at him. The bell rang causing the other students in the classroom to file to their seats. As one girl walked by Momo she knocked her books onto the floor as Momo got out of her chair to pick them up the girl stepped on her hand calling her a spoiled bitch. Causing the students to laugh. Momo continued to pick up the books as she thought about how immature this supposed college students where, and as she sat back in her seat she placed the books on her desk. Not looking up. She hated the way other students treated her, you would think she would be use to it by now, but it still always got to her. They had started treating like an outcast after Christmas vacation when she had come into school a completely different girl then the girl that had left the school, wishing a merry Christmas and a happy new year to friends and fellow students. 

No one seemed to understand the drastic change in her. What had happened to her to make her act this way. Everyone jumped to their own conclusions but the one that most people figured it to be was that she was mad at her daddy for some reason or another. Most likely because she didn't get what she wanted for Christmas, and being the spoiled little brat that most thought her to be, they figured she was throwing some sort of fit until she got her way. She was a Hinamori after all. You see Momo was born into a world of glittering jewels and fine titles, meaning she was well off, _very_ well off. she was the sole heiress to the Hinamori fortune. Her family had always been high class and very respected. Her great grandfather was a technology guru. He had made millions and so had her grandfather and her father. She was raised with maids and having everyone cater to her. But her mother and father made sure she was not spoiled. She was taught to respect others and always be kind and gracious. She would always have to help clean her room and playroom and when she was old enough she would clean it by herself she was taught to do her own laundry, cook her own food, clean rooms other then her bedroom, and wash dishes. 

She was treated like a normal child growing up but she had other privileges that most didn't have. And because of her parents fine job, she had grown into a caring, loveable and kind young women, not to mention beautiful. Yes she had a better life then most, but she was no where near spoiled. She was born and raised in Tokyo Japan she went to school there made friends there, but of course those stupid body guards, that her father insisted she had, followed her everywhere. It drove her insane, but she ginned and bared it. In her senior year of high school she decided that she wanted to go to a University in America, where she would be known, but not as well known as she would be if she went to school here. Her father had refused at first, saying that she was not yet old enough to go so far away on her own, that she did not have the proper experience, and that he refused to lose her as well. Her mother had died when she was a Sophomore in high school, after that her father rarely ever let her do anything because of the pure fear of losing her as well. But she had fought back saying that her mother, Sakura Hinamorri, would want her to go out and experience life for herself and that she had been raised to know how to care for herself so when it was time for her to go off on her own, she would be able to do so. And it was time. 

Her and her father, Zuko Hinamori, got into an awful fight that night. She remembers yelling 'I hate you' before running up stairs and towing herself on her bed crying, she refused to go down to eat dinner with him. That night he walked into her room and sat on her bed, humming the lullaby her mother would sing to her, she threw herself at him and clung to him for dear life as he continued to hum to her and rub her back soothingly. He apologized to her but she told him he had no reason to be sorry, it was her that needed to be apologizing. They had smiled and that night he had given her permission to attend NYU, in New York City. She she thanked him and they sat there in each others arms for the rest of the night, as if they would never see each other again. 

She and her father had both gotten tickets for a flight to New York City. When they got there, after a really long flight, they got a cab to the apartment her father had bought her and when they got there Momo passed out in her already furnished room, her father told her he wanted it ready for her when she got there, of course she had some decorating to do but she still thanked him. After helping her unpack the next day and buy school supplies they went to the NYU campus where she would be attending school in two weeks. she got her class schedule and the supplies needed for starting at a new school. As they walked out of the Dean's office she thanked every god there was that she had learned how to speak English when she was in high school, that made this transfer so much easier. Her father left that Friday wishing her good luck and giving her an emergency cell phone that only he knew the number too and told that if she ever needed anything or something went wrong or she just needed to hear a familiar voice, then call him. She kissed him goodbye as she started to tear. She was really going to miss him. 

The two weeks before school started flew by and before she knew it she was standing in the huge campus with eyes as big as dishes. What had she gotten herself into, there was no way in heaven or hell that she was going to be able to find all of her classes. She looked back down at her schedule and saw that her first period was Japanese, she giggled, she hardly thought that was fair but when she spoke about it to the dean he said that she was going to have to stick with it for now until another language class had an opening, then he had winked at her and said 'think of it as a gift from us to you. The only easy a you'll receive here.' And she had giggled. She looked up once again and sighed. Well here goes nothing, she said to herself and walked up to the doors of the building she was hoping her class was in. 

When she walked through the doors she bumped into a young women. As she stood up she bowed apologizing in Japanese, then blushed in embarrassment as she realized what she had just done, old habits die hard. The women she had bumped into and the red haired man she was standing with just looked at her as if she had grown a second head, and maybe another eye. She apologized once again, this time in English, causing the women to laugh. 

"No worries, accidents happen." She had said in a laid back voice as she placed her hand on Momo's shoulder. Momo smiled at her. Then the man asked what her name was. She responded. "Momo Hinamori." 

"Nice to meet you Momo, I am Renji Abarai and this here is my lovely girlfriend Rangiku Matsumoto." (Bet you didn't See that one coming.) He said as he extended his hand for Momo to shake. Rangiku perked up and turned to Renji. 

"She's that Hinamori girl I told you about. That princess that moved here from Japan to go to school. Told you I wasn't drunk when I read the article." She said with a look of triumph. Renji only sighed and Momo almost fell over. Princess? What the hell? Momo had corrected Rangiku's mistake and Rangiku waved it off saying 'same difference.' That's when Momo realized just how hard it was going to be to get use to this. By the end of her Japanese class almost every student in the school knew who she was. That was to be expected. But Momo thought she would at least have today to get around without being noticed. Renji had approached her and apologized on Rangiku's behalf, explaining that she was an extreme gossip queen. Momo just laughed it off. Rangiku and Renji had invited her to dinner with them and a couple of friends that night, there she meet Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, who she bonded with almost immediately seeing as the came from similar back rounds, Hisagi Shuhhei, Izuru Kira, and Orihime Inoue. They had chatted throughout dinner asking Momo questions and her and Rukia exchanged stories of the places they've been, the people the meet and the embarrassing yet funny stories they had about parties and famous people. Everyone seemed to like Momo, and Momo liked them. She remembers running up to her apartment, which was on the third floor, and calling her father with the special cell he had given her. He answered in a panic thinking something was wrong and she apologized and explained to her father that her other cell phone had died. He sighed in relief and after they exchanged how are you's she told him of her first day of school and the friends she had made. 

That had been three years ago now her, Rukia, Izuru, and Hisagi were Juniors and Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo and Orhime were Seniors. She was still in Japanese deciding that it would really do her no harm if she took it throughout her college career. And even though she took that class she had lost her accent when she spoke in English, but she never forgot where she came from and always visited Japan on holidays and would go back a least one month during her summer vacation. It was not hard getting use to the constant attention she received from her fellow students, she had received that same amount of attention if not more when she was in Japan. She missed the days when she was carefree, lovable girl. what had happened to her? Her friends had asked but she always managed to dodged the question and after a while they stopped asking it. They still invited her places and she would go but she would never really speak after a while she decided to stop going, and after a while of trying to convince, they stopped asking. 

The only time she ever spoke to her father was when he called her, and one such occasion she had told him that she wasn't going to be coming home this summer. He hadn't asked her why, he knew something was wrong but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of her. What had happened to his baby? His sunshine. Who or what caused her to feel as if she couldn't talk to her own father. Who or what made her feel like there was no way out of the hole she was somehow pushed into? 

She just wanted to go back. Go back to when she lived with her father, when she was followed by body guards twenty-four, seven. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe it could have been prevented, maybe she could still really be the happy-go-lucky girl she had once been. 

Maybe Momo Hinamori would have never been raped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the first chapter. Bet you most of youthought the girl with Renji was Rukia. Haha. I just had to use Rangiku though, personally I think they would make a very cute/funny couple even though they are not one of my favorites. Well this going to beMomo basedfor a little, butToshiro doesget introduced in the next chapter or the chaper after that. Not sure yet. Well thanks in advance to those who review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Its short, but I am tired so yeah this is all your gonna get from me right now. So read&review, and be kind : ) well enjoy.

"Toshiro." A young man, about the age of 26, looked up as he heard his name called. His white hair catching the sun as teal eyes meet brown eyes.

"Yes sir?" He asked his long time friend and mentor as well as boss, Jushiro Ukitake.

"I have an assignment for you." Jushiro said as he motioned for Toshiro to follow him. Jushiro lead him into his office where he sat down at his desk and Tohsiro took the vacant seat across from him.

"Jushiro, whats going on?" Toshiro asked getting slightly nervous due to his friends behavior. Jushiro pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath.

"You've been assigned to a rape case." Jushiro said simply causing the other man in the room to raise an eyebrow.

"A rape case? That sounds like something for the New York police to handle, not the FBI." He said genuinely confused.

"That's exactly what I said but then I read the file I was sent." He tossed the file to Toshiro and continued speaking. "Turns out this Gin Ichimaru, the rapist in this case, is tied in with the Arrancar organization, and apparently is very close with the leader, Sosuke Aizen. These two make a dangerous combination." Jushiro while Toshiro scanned the file.

"Don't they do background checks on people before they hire them, especially when they're being hired to work around, and with a bunch of kids." Toshiro said as he tossed the file on the desk.

"Apparently they did do a background check but they said nothing came up about his arrests or his time in the Arrancar organization." Jushiro said leaning back in his chair.

Toshiro sighed. "I doubt that."

"Me too. I think that school knows more then it's letting on about this Ichimaru character but there is nothing we can do about it." Jushiro stated.

"Why would they lie about something like that?"

"I honestly have no idea, maybe they were threatened, maybe they think they'll get into some sort of trouble for hiring him." Jushiro answered, shurgging his shoulders.

Toshiro simply closed his eyes as he mulled over the information he had just received, then a question popped into his head.

"Why am I assigned to this?"

"You are the only agent I have that has a past with the Arrancar organization, and I was told to gather my three best agents and send them out. So naturally you were the first one that came to mind." Jushiro said with a smirk on his usually kind and soft features.

Toshiro shook his head but decided not to say anything about the obvious playfulness. "Okay, so me and who else?"

"Yoruichi and Kisuke."

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"What not good enough?" Jushiro asked with a frown.

"No it's not that it's just... Yoruichi is easy to work with because she actually does her job, but Kisuke that lazy son of a bitch." Toshiro said crossing his arms. Jushiro gave a hefty laugh.

"Trust me I agree with you, he is a lazy bastard, but when he does his job, his really does his job." Jushiro commented then spoke again before Toshiro could. "Your assignment as of right now is to question some of the girls classmates, who had Ichimaru as a teacher as well, and see if they know anything or have noticed anything strange as of late. Yoruichi is taking care of other teachers from the school, and Kisuke is talking to friends and family."

"So do I go to the campus and just start asking question?" Toshiro asked.

"No that would make things to obvious, and we don't want to scare people, and we don't want the press getting hold of this story yet. So some of the girls classmates name's are on here." He handed Toshiro another file. "as well as their addresses."

Toshiro took the file and scanned the names on the list. It wasn't very long but it was going to take him the rest of the night, and maybe even part of tomorrow morning. He just hoped that all the students were home when he goes to ask questions.

"You do realize when I start asking these kids questions, the press will know what is going on by morning?" Toshiro asked wondering if his friend thought this through. Jushiro simply sighed.

"Yeah, but that's something to worry about tomorrow, just worry about getting a hold of these kids for now."

"Alright, Whatever you say boss." Toshiro said standing up "Anything else I need to know?"

"Nope, that's it for now." Jushiro responded standing up as well and both men shook hands. "Good luck Toshiro."

"Thanks." Toshiro mumbled walking towards the door and as he grabbed the knob he turned back to Jushiro, who was once again in his chair.

"I have to ask, where is this Ichimaru guy now?"

"We got enough evidence from the the victim from the exam she took when she went to the hospital and were able to place him under arrest. But if we don't get something solid on him soon, he is going to be walking the streets by Friday." Jushiro answered. "And before you ask, the victim's name is Amy Baldwin, she is a Junior at NYU and she is 21 years old." Jushiro said, answering the question before Toshiro got it out of his mouth.

Toshiro shook his head and walked out of the office.

It took Toshiro all he had in him to not hit his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. So far everyone he had questioned had been absolutely no help. The first guy was all strung out on something. And all the girls he had to question were to busy throwing themselves at him to answer his questions, He had one person left on his list, her name, Momo Hinamori.

He pulled up front of her building and stopped his car. God, he hoped he could get something out of her, and if she flirts with him he may just have to resort to physical violence. He read the apartment number as he walked up the steps. Apartment 346. That meant she was on the third floor. When he reached the third floor he made a right, finding her apartment easily.

He looked at her door for a moment, preparing himself for whatever was in the other side. He heard movement on the other side of the door, good that meant she was home so he didn't have to waste his morning tracking her down. He rang the doorbell and he heard the movement stop and when nothing started up again he decided to use his voice, since it was 10 at night and she probably wanted to go to bed as bad as him and most likely was more then a little afraid to answer the door since she was obviously not expecting someone.

"Miss Hinamori, of your there, please open the door."

For a while there was no answer and he started to get a little frustrated, as he was about to bang on the door he heard her voice.

"Who... Who is it?" She asked almost accusingly. She sounded closer to the door then when he had first arrived and heard her moving about.

"Agent Toshiro Hitsugaya, I just need to ask you a few questions." He said as kindly as he could, and again there was silence. Then he heard a lock move into place and saw the door start to open slowly. 'Well here goes', he thought to himself, as she came into his view.

Yay! That's that chapter. Review pleasee!


End file.
